When skating on sidewalks and streets it is frequently necessary to skate or walk uphill and also to walk up stairways. For the average skater it is very difficult and sometimes dangerous to skate uphill because the skates roll backwards as easily as they roll frontward. Additionally in attempting to walk up steps, the skates have a tendency to roll backwards as a forward step is taken to the next level with the result that the skater frequently falls and is injured.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a brake which permits even the average skater to skate or walk up hills.